In some environments, such as, for example, on a boat, space can be at a premium. Hybrid furnishings are sometimes developed for such environments of limited space so that multiple functions can be performed or multiple activities accomplished in a fixed amount of space. An example of such a hybrid furnishing is a seat with storage space built into the seat base.